This invention relates to chain saws, and comprises an attachment or extension which may be inserted between the cutting head and the power unit of a chain saw to enable its use by a person standing on the ground or on a ladder to cut branches normally out of reach. In a conventional chain saw, the cutting head is close-coupled to the power unit, so that the chain which has the cutter links directly engages the driving sprocket of the power unit. In such saws, the cutting edge is seldom more than 18 inches beyond the user's hand.
This is very convenient for felling and working up felled trees and logs, but is limited by the useful reach of an operator whether standing on the ground or on a ladder.